


Always Do Our Best

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hugs, Losing Their Temper, father son moments, if ya cant tell i love martin whitly, many tears, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: Uh just read it pease its not sexual I swear! Not that there is anything wrong with that I'm just saying. I need to shut up now lol bye
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Always Do Our Best

The day had already been terrible, a kid had been killed in gunfire and to make it worse the shooter had gotten away. The perp was wanted for three murders, but he just earned another. The team was frustrated and exhausted, the last thing any of them needed was the never-ending ring of Malcolm’s phone. Giving in he finally answered it.

_“Hello, my boy! I know your busy bu—”_

“Will you stop calling, please?! I don’t have time for this.” Malcolm interrupted.

 _“This is important, I think I know where your killer ran off to, and you haven’t kept up your side of your agreement. You've only seen me once in the past two weeks and I don’t think you want your mother going to jail.”_ Martin taunted.

“What did you just say? How do you know where he went?” Malcolm questioned.

_“Come visit, I’ll tell you everything I know!”_

Malcolm hung up without a reply, chucking his phone across the conference room, startling the team.

“What is it Bright?” Gil asked.

“Martin Whitly claims to know where the killer ran off to. He is also the last person I want to see right now.” Malcolm groaned, placing his head in his hands.

“Then don’t go, we can find this asshole ourselves.” JT insisted.

“No, I owe him a visit anyway.” Malcolm stood, slipping his coat on.

“You don’t ‘owe him’ anything.” Dani argued.

Malcolm went and picked up his phone, heading out the door mumbling “Unfortunately I do.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm followed a guard through the maze of halls he had memorized over the years. He was lead into the hallway in which where Mr. David sat.

“Good afternoon Malcolm.” Mr. David greeted. “It just so happens my lunch is in a couple of minutes, will you be fine being in there alone today?” 

“Yeah, that’s no problem. We are just talking casework." Malcolm gave him a forced smile. 

Mr. David stood, walking to the door between them and Dr. Whitly. He unlocked it and held it open as Malcolm walked in.

Martin was standing in the middle of the room attached to the usual tether but was uncuffed. More recently Malcolm decided there was no issue with him being uncuffed they never made contact anyway. 

"I'll be in my office, just hit the buzzer if you want to leave at any moment." Mr. David instructed, before walking out and shutting the door with a bang.

"My boy! I hope you've had a good afternoon, I know I did. The vegan mac and cheese at lunch was exquisite." Martin exclaimed.

Malcolm turned to his father with a frown. "Cut the chit chat, what do you know?"

"Oh come on son, we have time, talk to me. What has been going on in life that's got you so agitated?" 

"No, we don't have time to talk. There are lives on the line, while a killer is out running around with an AK47." Malcolm sneered. 

"Malcolm rela—"

"HOW DO EXPECT ME TO RELAX?! DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SO AGITATED?! I'M AGITATED BECAUSE A CHILD DIED TODAY AND THE KILLER GOT AWAY CAUSE MY M.O. WAS JUST SLIGHTLY OFF! AND NOW INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR HIM, I'M TALKING TO MY PSYCHOTIC FATHER ABOUT ALL MY PETTY LITTLE PROBLEMS! HAPPY?!" Malcolm seethed, face cherry red, toes touching the line painted on the floor.

"Malcolm take a breath, I know you tried your absolute best this morning. There was no way you could have stopped it. You are my son, after all, we work smarter not harder, and always do our best." Martin assured him.

Not knowing what came over him, Malcolm saw red. He and his father were in no way the same, no matter what Martin said.

"How can you say that?!" Malcolm stepped over the line giving his father's chest a shove. Martin stood his ground but didn't fight back as Malcolm hit at him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, WHEN ALL I'VE DONE IN LIFE IS TRY TO MAKE US DIFFERENT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN I'VE BEEN EXHAUSTED ALL DAY BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY SLEPT TWO HOURS IN THE PAST THREE DAYS BECAUSE OF NIGHTMARES?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT W-WH-WHE…"

Before Malcolm knew it he was sobbing into his father's embrace. Martin hushed into his ear, slowly lowering them to the ground. Malcolm gasped for air, pulling himself closer to his chest.

"Shhhhh Malcolm, you're okay, it's okay, we're okay." Martin swayed them back and forth, his chin resting on the crown of Malcolm’s head. It was the first time they had touched in years and it was a greatly needed hug. 

The pair sat there for several minutes with hushes and sniffles filling the cell. Malcolm had his hands tightly gripping his dad's cardigan while Martin had his arms wrapped securely around his son, rubbing his back.

Malcolm had lost part of his childhood when Martin was arrested. He had Gil but it wasn't the same. There was something so distinct about the safety and comfort he felt at that moment from being in contact with his father, even if the one holding him was the one that caused him pain. 

Then the guilt set in and Malcolm regretted what he had done, there were people at risk, and he was having a pity party.

Hesitantly Malcolm pulled away from Martin looking up at his face. He was surprised when he was met by his father's own tear-filled eyes. He didn't even think Martin was physically able to cry, but he was wrong.

Martin once again drew his son into a hug, a proper hug that Malcolm returned.

"God I've missed this." Martin mumbled into Malcolm's ear. "You know I love you son and it hurts to see you like this and I'm sorry."

Malcolm sat back up. "Dad—"

His phone rang.

Pulling it from his pocket, he picked up the second he saw it was Gil.

"Hello?" Malcolm cringed when his voice cracked, from all the crying and screaming he had done.

_"Hey, kid! You alright?"_

"Y-Yeah everything fine. Umm, why'd you call?"

 _"We know where to find our guy. We're heading to him now. Do you want me to stop and pick you up first?"_ Gil asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Malcolm looked at Martin and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

_"I'll be there in ten."_

Gil hung up leaving Malcolm with the awkward tension. 

"Duty calls." Malcolm said as he stood up. Wiping away his tear-stained cheeks, he returned to his side of the line. Martin worked his way back up onto his feet taking a seat in his desk chair.

Malcolm hit the buzzer signaling Mr. David to let him out. 

"Keep doing your best son and as always I'll be here when you need me." Martin reassured.

"Goodbye, Dr. Whitly." Malcolm gave him a sad smile, before turning and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke for reading. This is for my losing their temper square on my bad things happen bingo card. uh feel free to leave a kudo and comment. I love yall stay safe and healthy also Black Lives Matter yall! So be nice or Ill send Martin to shank yall. Why am I like this tonight, I think something broke in me brain. Farwell.


End file.
